Renegade of Ice
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: [Oneshot?] Ami awakens in the Renegade Base of Tethe'alla and meets the Renegade leader himself! Slight Ami x Yuan. Sidestory to Angel Feathers. [Sailor Moon x Tales of Symphonia]


**Author's Notes: Whee. More side stories! This is a connected story to my other story Angel Feathers. Yes, it contains spoilers for the story. It takes place a little further than where I am now in the story, so if you don't want anything spoiled now, don't read it. **

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Tales of Symphonia. **

**//m y . g u a r d i a n //**

_- m y . i c e . g o d d e s s -_

"_Ugh. I never thought my head could hurt so much…_"

A young teenage girl sat upon a bed in a regal-appearing room, her crystal-blue eyes blinking continuously. Her short, blue hair was surprisingly messy as she got up. She groaned once again as she lifted her body up with her slender arms, allowing her muscles to flex slightly.

She saw flashes in her memory. Shots of herself walking down the streets of Tokyo to see her friends…and suddenly passing out on the streets. Visions of a man with blonde hair and pink wings floating before her, smirking with devilish intentions. That was the last she remembered before she lost her energy again.

"W-Where am I?" her voice echoed through the room, fear in her voice. She took a moment to glance at her surroundings as she then realized that there was something amiss about the cloth that covered her body. Her clothes were different. Instead of the apparel that she had picked out to wear that sunny day in Tokyo, she was dressed in some sort of an army uniform. It was tight around her chest and legs, almost making it difficult to breathe. She searched for an exit as she tried to get off of the bed, easily able to reach the door.

"I'm afraid escaping is futile."

The girl saw the door in front of her swing open to reveal a man. He wore a regal-cape that draped to the floor and his shockingly blue hair was tied into a ponytail that barely touched the center of his back. The girl let out a gulp, knowing this mysterious man caught her. She had many thoughts flowing through her head, but one stood out. No, it wasn't 'who the hell is this man', but rather one she didn't expect.

_He's **handsome**. _

She blushed at her thoughts, only to receive a look of confusion from the man.

"You have no reason to be frightened, Mizuno Ami. That is what they call you, right?" the man questioned, realizing the look of surprise she got from the girl. Ami couldn't feel her voice. Was this some sort of dream? Where the hell was she? Why did this man know her name? Maybe he wasn't so interesting to Ami now.

"H-how do you…" the genius began.

"All will be answered in time. My name is Yuan, the leader of the Renegades." The man introduced himself. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid I don't have all the answers. You can thank me for saving you later." Yuan explained before Ami had a chance to talk back.

"Save me? Sir, I have no clue where I am or why exactly I ended up here…" Ami started. Yuan turned back to her, giving her a stare of concern and suspicion. '_Maybe I shouldn't have saved her, yet…_' Yuan walked off from Ami, allowing the doors before him to open.

"Wait!" Ami yelled, chasing after him. '_Yuan? Renegades? Why am I here?_' passing thoughts rushed through her head as she then tripped and fell in the hallways.

"I knew your leader was clumsy, but I suppose new attire changes one's personality." Yuan's voice was above Ami as he offered her a hand. She took it timidly as she got up.

"T-thank you." She said quietly. "Why can't you answer my que—" Ami was about to ask when she saw the several machines around her. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed, staring at the computers. '_This technology is far beyond Earth's time!_' she admired the screens that flashed messages every so often.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Yuan yelled, afraid she was going to break something.

"Don't worry." Ami reassured. "I won't touch anything. I'm just amazed at how far ahead this technology is compared to my own. If you can't tell me why I'm here, then could you at least tell me where I am?" Ami asked. Yuan paused, but gave in.

"Tethe' alla. We're nearby the icy city of Flanoir. I found you trapped in the ice in Celsius' temple." Yuan knew that she would have no clue what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes.

"I know about your kind, Ami. You're from Earth, called here by Helios to save this world from dying. We have similar missions…" Yuan began.

"Do you want me to help you, Yuan?" Ami asked, turning to the Renegade leader with concern. "If I was sent to this world to help it, and you wish to help it too, then we can work together. I may not look like it…" Ami was about to reveal her identity as a Sailor Senshi, but Yuan held up his hand to stop her.

"Like I said, I know your type. You are among the Sailor Senshi…the Senshi of Ice. Sailor Mercury. Botta and I did some research on the Senshi." Yuan explained. He walked to a nearby computer screen, typing something into the keyboard.

"You know about the senshi?" Ami asked, her eyes wide. What a strange man. Wait…was he even a man at all? He seemed to be very intelligent, just as she was, possibly even smarter. Yuan turned back to Ami, nodding at her last question.

"All I can tell you now is that you're not the only senshi in the world. The last senshi sent here was Sailor Chibi Moon…or that's what Botta told me." Yuan tried to remember what Botta had explained.

"Chibiusa?!" Ami asked, worried. Was she still a little girl as she remembered? She could have been killed in this new and mysterious world!

"Relax." Yuan said as if he saw right through her worry. "I believe that other senshi have been released from their capture as well. Mars, Neptune, and Pluto at this point."

"Rei! Michiru! Setsuna! Who else was taken?" Ami asked, concerned about her friends. What if Usagi was captured too? How would that affect the future?

"It's against my authority to explain. All I can tell you is that unless you join up with myself and Botta that I can't tell you anything. That uniform you're wearing now is one of our uniforms as the renegades. Even though you're a human, you can pass off as a half-elf with your intelligence. And about becoming a Senshi…" Yuan started. Ami was afraid of what he might say. Was she not supposed to become a Sailor Senshi in this world?

"…you must do it cautiously. If Yggdrasil sees you in your Senshi form, you'll be captured. Take caution in your actions and look behind your back." Yuan explained to her. "I assume you're joining with us with that pause." Yuan spoke before Ami had a chance to. Ami thought for a moment. This was probably the only option she had. To save her friends and reunite with Chibiusa…

"I accept, sir Yuan." She said, smiling as she said 'sir'. Yuan smirked.

"I assume you know what you're getting into." Yuan said, noticing that his assistant was approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Botta, I'd like to introduce you to our newest recruit…Ami Mizuno."

_In the name of the Renegades, I will punish you!_


End file.
